Under The moonlight
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Lo que pasa en la isla ámbar, se queda en la isla ámbar... ZUTARA AU


Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo fic; un AU y con mi pareja favorita: ZUTARA

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo fic; un AU y con ****mi pareja favorita: ZUTARA **

**Inspirado por la canción**** UNDER THE MOONLIGHT del grupo TRAVIS.**

**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT.**

El sol le daba en el rostro, la joven despertó y descubrió la cama vacía a su lado; el sueño había terminado. Una pequeña nota se encontraba en el buró y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó y la leyó.

Habían sido las vacaciones perfectas, justo lo que necesitaba su alma para comenzar a cicatrizar: sol, arena y mar… y una relación libre de ataduras.

Se hacía tarde así que se levanto para darse una ducha rápida, después se vistió y comenzó a arreglar su equipaje_. "Lo que pasa en la isla ámbar se queda en la isla"_ pensó ella.

Las primeras semanas de su viaje se dedico a descansar, broncearse y a olvidar y vaya que lo había conseguido, incluso se sentía feliz. Entonces llegó él: _**Lee**_.

Así es como ella lo conocía, no interesaba nada más, lo mismo opinaba él así que solo la conocía por su nombre: _**Katara**_, la joven castaña sonrió al pensar que él era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida: Alto, complexión atlética, unos brazos fuertes, sedoso cabello color azabache, unos ojos de color inusual; ámbar, que la miraban con inefable ternura, con pasión y deseo; sus labios eran suaves y delgados, en el lado izquierdo de su rostro tenía una cicatriz que lejos de perjudicarlo contribuía a la belleza del rostro.

Katara era una mujer muy bella, de estatura promedio, delgada con buenas curvas, su cabello castaño claro le llegaba a media espalda y solía llevarlo trenzado, pero no ahí en la isla ámbar, labios gruesos y sensuales, piel morena y tersa, sus ojos eran de un azul que evocaba un océano en tempestad.

Terminó de empacar sus cosas y salió rumbo al aeropuerto, una vez ahí se dispuso a esperar su vuelo y aunque se había prometido ser fuerte y no recordar no pudo evitar hacerlo.

_--FLASH BACK--_

La tranquilidad le había sentado de maravilla, pero dos semanas eran más que suficientes, se sentía aburrida y ya estaba lista para interactuar con personas, conocía la pequeña ciudad costera que se había convertido en su hogar y la vida nocturna era… sencillamente genial, decidió salir e ir a aquel bar que tanto le había gustado; se vistió para la ocasión con un vestido azul claro, el azul era su color favorito y enfatizaba sus ojos, era un poco corto pero no había podido evitar comprarlo durante los primeros días que paso allí; un maquillaje sencillo y su cabello recogido en una coleta y estaba lista…

En cuanto llego, sintió las miradas hambrientas que le dirigían, sonrió no tendría ningún problema para conocer a alguien esa noche.

Con decisión camino hasta la barra y pidió un gin and tonic, se sentó y no paso mucho tiempo para que alguien se acercara…

-hola linda ¿Como te llamas?

Era un hombre sumamente atractivo pero a Katara le recordó a quien había ido a olvidar, físicamente al menos, era tan parecido a…

- ¿puedo acompañarte?

Ella no quería, conocía demasiado bien a ese tipo de hombres, había estado con uno y había sido suficiente para toda la vida, no se volvió a verlo y con la voz seca le dijo:

- es un lugar libre así que haz lo que quieras, me da igual. El hombre comprendiendo que había sido rechazado se retiró;

-¿no crees qué fuiste un poco ruda con él? Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo estremecer; sin invitación previa se sentó a su lado y sonriente le dijo:

-hola soy Lee. Ella lo vio y esa sonrisa la cautivó.

-soy Katara, mucho gusto y tienes razón si fui muy descortés con él pero conozco a los de su tipo, me recordó a…

-me imagino, dijo él, ¿así que estas aquí para olvidar?

-Por lo menos lo pretendo dijo ella. ¿Y tú?

-estoy aquí por las mismas razones que tú, olvidar, relajarme y ¿por qué no? Conocer a alguien…

Sonrieron, habían encontrado a quien estaban buscando…

Él pidió bebidas para ambos y comenzaron a charlar, tácitamente evitaron hablar del pasado, de lo que seguiría y del tiempo, pues eran consientes de que esto era pasajero, las horas pasaron volando y abandonaron el lugar juntos tomados de la mano, iban el silencio pero no era incomodo, ellos se entendían con solo mirarse. Caminaban por la playa y sentían la arena entre los dedos de los pies, el mar era tan relajante, una brisa fresca comenzó a soplar y Katara fue muy consiente de los cálidos brazos que la rodeaban; esa noche había la luna llena y su luz ilumino a los amantes en el momento en que sus bocas se encontraron, con urgencia, con desesperación, como si no hubiera un mañana y a la vez con una ternura infinita.

Los besos se iban profundizando más y es que ¡Dios! Lee besaba increíble, al principio ella se quiso oponer y con el aliento entre cortado le dijo:

- Lee yo… pero fue acallada por que él la beso de nuevo, mas profundo, ella necesitaba aire y el aprovecho ese momento para explorar su boca, ella solo se rindió, no podía luchar contra él, no quería luchar, solo existían el aquí y el ahora, solamente Lee y ella…

Se separaron y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al departamento de Katara.

Se encontraban tomando el sol en la playa y él comenzó a besarla, ella lo aparto sonriendo y le dijo:

-¡LEE!

-¿Qué? Pregunto el con inocencia; nada tonto es solo que me aplastabas vuelve aquí y bésame

- con gusto respondió él y volvió a la labor que había interrumpido, a él le gustaba observar sus ojos pues revelaban su estado de animo, y el la noto pensativa así que le pregunto.

- ¿En que piensas Katara?

- En cuanto me gustan tus labios, en cuanto me gusta estar contigo, el solo sonrió ¡Dios! Como amaba esa sonrisa

-vamos a nadar propuso él y tomándola de la mano la condujo al mar.

Pasaban juntos todos los días y hacían el amor todas las noches, hasta quedar extenuados uno en brazos del otro pero el reloj seguía corriendo, el tiempo se agotaba y Katara lo lamentaba de verdad, habían sido los mejores días de su vida, lamentaba tener que dejarlo pero ellos habían acordado el jugarse el todo por el todo y no había marcha atrás; además ambos tenían que seguir diferentes caminos.

Llego la última noche en que ambos estarían juntos y salieron a bailar, volvieron a caminar por la playa para ver el amanecer y se entregaron como nunca, como si fuera la última vez, porque realmente era la ultima, sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, sus almas se fusionaron y ambos llegaron al cielo al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Lee, por todo. Él la abrazo y le pregunto, esta era la última oportunidad que tendría.

- ¿Qué viniste a olvidar?

- yo no sé si puedo o si quiero hablar de eso Lee es algo… complicado

-¿Qué viniste a olvidar tú?

-el año pasado, tuve un accidente automovilístico, fue un descuido pero mi hermano iba conmigo y él murió, yo Salí prácticamente ileso, solo me quedo esta cicatriz dijo tocándosela ella no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, ese día maldije a Agni, al cielo, a mi mismo, a Lu Ten por morirse, a todos, lloré suplicando que me llevase a mi, había sido mi culpa era justo que fuese yo quien muriera y no él, me culpe por lo sucedido y trate de sofocar el dolor cubriéndome de trabajo, pero no pude, me estaba volviendo loco, toque fondo, así que decidí venir aquí a borrar el dolor, a intentar encontrar la paz y yo la encontré… junto a ti. Katara se quedó sin palabras y lo besó y en ese instante lo supo: jamás podría olvidarlo.

-lo mió en comparación con lo tuyo es algo estúpido. Me enamoré o al menos eso creía, mi familia y mis amigos me decían que él no me convenía pero yo defendí mi amor y me fui con él rompiendo todo lazo con mi familia y alejando a mis amigos, lo hice por amor pero este no duró y la mayor parte del tiempo los mantuve alejados por… vergüenza.

Lee escuchaba atento y ella continúo.

-Jet… el solía ser tan encantador conmigo, así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo me fui con él, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no tenía ni idea de sus actividades "laborales", un buen día descubrí… que era un terrorista y que sin proponérmelo yo le había ayudado en su operación, cuando cayó…yo caí con él; ¡casi pude ir a la cárcel! Sollozó ella, mientras Lee limpiaba sus lágrimas, - ¿pero sabes qué fue lo peor?

El negó con la cabeza mientras la instaba a continuar; - Cuando lo confronté no se arrepintió, me salio con él clásico cuento de que _"era por el bien de todos" _salí muy contrariada de ahí, tome mis cosas y me largue, llegue aquí.

-Llore mucho pero de amargura por mi propia estupidez, por haber permitido que me hiciera lo que me hizo. Volveré con mi familia y se que me recibirán con los brazos abiertos y me dirán: TE LO DIJE.

Esa noche los había cambiado por completo, los fantasmas que torturaban sus almas por fin los habían abandonado y eran libres de nuevo, el sol se alzaba en su horizonte.

-lo he olvidado, he vuelto a ser Yo gracias a ti Lee mil veces gracias.

Se durmieron abrazados pero el joven se despertó antes que la muchacha y ella entre sueños le escucho susurrar; mientras depositaba junto a ella un collar:

-Adiós Katara, nunca te olvidaré…

_--Fin Flash Back--_

Katara abordó su vuelo y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla y dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba un collar con una única piedra azul:

-Adiós **Zuko** nunca te olvidaré…

**HEY PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPI ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MANDEN REWIEWS.**


End file.
